


[fanvid] love’s such a delicate thing that we do

by outruntheavalanche



Series: Fanvids [6]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: AKA Mike and Amelia love Ginny Baker





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fanvid I made.
> 
> Song is "A Simple Song," by The Shins.

[love's such a delicate thing that we do](https://vimeo.com/194010265) from [notsotragic](https://vimeo.com/user40670683) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
